An infant's muscles are not strong enough to support its body, so it is important that a parent or caregiver carefully hold and support the infant when giving the infant a bath. When giving the infant a bath the parent must hold the infant in one arm and bath the infant with the other, so that the infant is protected and water is prevented from entering the infant's eyes, ears, mouth or nose. In many instances the infant is not comfortable and is wiggling or squirming. This is very difficult if the infant is being bathed in a conventional bathtub. Another problem with bathing an infant is the ready access to the necessities such as soap, shampoo, towels, clean cloths, etc. There needs to be provisions made for the ready access of these necessities so that the parent or caregiver does not have to reach too far and lose their grip on the infant.
A small child is also not able to bathe themselves and therefore an adult or caregiver must bathe the child. This task is usually preformed in a conventional bathtub. The adult must get down on their knees and bend over the side of the bathtub to bathe the child and make sure that the child does not slip and hurt themselves. This task becomes very difficult when the adult has physical problems, such as knee or back problems, is obese or elderly.